A little chaos at Hogwarts
by Quod Tibi
Summary: I thrive in an environment of chaos. The chaos allowed me to be free to create whatever was ready to pop out of me, unencumbered by rules and decorum.


_For QLFC S6R13_

PROMPT: Nargle: Write about someone with a very unique taste/personality. (My take on this was a love of Chaos and an obsession with kaleidoscopes.)

Optional Prompts: (word) feverish, (object) kaleidoscope, (quote) "Sometimes you lose the battle. But mischief always wins the war." - Alaska Young, Looking for Alaska by John Green

—-

Another year at Hogwarts was over and once again no one noticed me. Just like my parents wanted it. I was a fly on the wall. I did fine in my classes and didn't draw attention to myself in anyway. Just an average student that faded into the background. Now that summer was here, I can finally focus on what matters to me.

During the summer, I was isolated from the rest of wizarding world. After my first year at Hogwarts, during a rare visit from some distant relatives, I managed to persuade a sympathetic uncle to teach me how to shielded our shed. I no longer had to worry about my parents nor the Ministry of Magic finding out what I get up to during my holidays. With the Ministry's stupid rules about no underage magic, how are we supposed to develop if we can't practice? Their rules are oppressive.

My shed was my space. No one enters, ever. It is the one space my parents leave me alone. To the outsider it would seem like a cyclone had run through it. I thrive in an environment of chaos. The chaos allowed me to be free to create whatever was ready to pop out of me, unencumbered by rules and decorum. Chaos is what drew me into kaleidoscopes. They are never the same, always changing and beautiful.

Everyday I went into my shed to work on my firecrackers and pyrotechnic spells. I was determined to perfect the colours and patterns generated in my kaleidoscope. The way the colours flow together, just screams fire and explosions to me. It was hard work, with many failed attempts. I kept working on it everyday. Finally the week before school started, I had mastered what was required. It turned out I needed a combination of a potion and number of spells to get the best results. I had made a stash of them to sneak into Hogwarts.

With the success of my new firecrackers and the kaleidoscope of colours and patterns they would create, I could feel my excitement beginning to rise. It was such a rush to know I had finally succeeded. I couldn't wait to actually use them used to create a statement against the establishment. The feverish mayhem it would elicit would be wondrous.

Despite my mom's warnings, I was determined to be myself this year. It started off in small ways of protest, like wearing my kaleidoscope socks under my robes. I was determined to let myself shine this year. By the end, they would know my name! This year was going to be different.

With the rumours and speculation regarding "He who must not be named", the atmosphere all over Hogwarts had changed. Some students openly believed and many others were in denial. Myself, I enjoyed the uncertainty and anxiety in the air. It was perfect for breading chaos.

George and Fred Weasley were openly doing research for the joke shop they wanted to open. Someone was obviously funding their research, and research they were doing. They had managed to convince the first years to test out all of their odd concoctions. The common room was in a constant state of confusion, as their guinea pigs developed various maladies. Students are always eager to miss classes. In my opinion, I was up for anything that protested against the establishment!

At our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class it became clear we would learn absolutely nothing. To make matters worst, Professor Umbridge truly has a stick up her butt. Her classes were torture, pure and simple. She expected us to read from her boring book while sitting ramrod straight in our chairs! Who reads like that?

Her class will be the perfect place to start my personal war against oppressive rules and as unexpected bonus, the Ministry of Magic itself. I have lived for far too long under the control of adults who thought they knew best. I just needed to figure out the best time and way to set off my invention. When I did, it would be wondrous.

Professor Umbridge just convinced the Minister of Magic to give her more power. As if she needed more of a power trip. Educational Decree 23 put her in the position to let the Ministry have an actual effect on hiring and firing teachers. The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of such a thing? The atmosphere within the student body was slowly growing into a frenzy of disdain. I loved it.

Harry Potter had formed a group to teach us how to actually defend ourselves against dark magic. I love it for so many reasons. I am able to practice spells without adults around. It goes directly against the wishes of the establishment and my parents. It further unites the student body against the teachers and Umbridge in particular.

Shortly after we started meeting as the DA, Educational Decree 24 was passed. This appears to be directed at the DA, but is negatively affecting all students. How stupid is Umbridge to think she can mess with Quidditch! Student anger and frustration continued to rise at an even greater rate. Could it get any better?

Educational Decree 25 was the last straw. It was enough that teachers could punish us, but to have Umbridge be able to step in and make it worse, was ridiculous. I was finally ready to make my statement. My parents be damned. I snuck into Professor Umbridge's classroom at lunch, when I knew she would be busy eating with her creepy cat plates squirreled away in her office. I rigged my surprise under her desk. It was set to trigger when she fully pulled in her chair. Which she always does as she prepares to watch us read and ensure we all sit prim and proper. I made sure I left the classroom exactly as I found it.

When I entered the classroom, I was neither first nor last. I made sure I was discreetly hidden in plain sight as usual. As the students were settling into their seats, my excitement was growing to a fever as I waited. It is a good thing I was well practiced at keeping things hidden. My mask needed to stay firmly in place.

Finally, Professor Umbridge slowly pulled in her chair. Suddenly a giant pop filled the room as Professor Umbridge's desk flew forward and her chair threw her back. In the space created a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of colour and patterns shot up and morphed into my beautiful message.

"Sometimes you lose the battle. But mischief always wins the war."


End file.
